The Prophecy
by NeuroXN
Summary: A great evil is returning to the world. Only those of noble and royal decent can stop this evil from ruling once again. There will be many challenges, battles, and new found love to deal with. Though physically strong they are still weak in ways, they must learn from their mistakes, each other, and the masters of the arts. [Fantasy AU]
1. Short Prologue

_**The Prophecy – Hero of All**_

 _ **Long ago there was a being of great power a ruthless tyrant who ruled with an iron fist over the lands. No one dared defy the rule of the tyrant for it had the power to crush thousands of live with little effort, the being believed itself were greater than a god.**_

 _ **Though one man had proven him wrong. Sakuya, a wandering adventurer, the one believed to have banished the self-proclaimed king and 'god of gods'. He was known through many lands and kingdoms as a hero…**_

 _ **Sakuya's legend began with a journey to far a land where no human has ever set their foot on, the Land of Barren. Sakuya headed off in haste not knowing what would become of him.**_

In the Land of Barren nothing could ever live in such a forsaken place. It was something that Sakuya had envisioned one night that lead him here. After months of the reoccurring vision and countless sleepless nights Sakuya had finally chose to set off to find what he envisioned. A castle of great proportions.

"This looks like the place I saw alright." Sakuya mumbled.

He walked towards the massive iron doors and attempted to push them. Surprisingly the doors moved with ease and now had access to what seemed to be a labyrinth of a castle. Sakuya closed his eyes focusing on the vision to replay in his mind again. No longer than a second, Sakuya ran down the corridor towards the last door on the right, opening the door revealed a set of stairs leading deep into the underground, as quickly as he could he ran down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs he noticed the eerie quiet. He put a ready hand by his sword and conjured a flame with his left hand.

Once again he closed his eyes and focused upon the vision and started slowly walking in the dim. This time he was led into an enclosed room with the doorway behind him his only exit. Sakuya started searching around the room piled high with books. Then finally he found it, The Book of Old. Opening it the warrior was surprised to find a note that had been finely preserved.

 _Whoever is reading this is the one of true capability. The one who can save this world from the great being, Kaida. Inside this book is the language of the old the only one who can read is you, The Prophet. I warn you if you truly want to stop Kaida you will have to sacrifice your life as he is too powerful to kill, with this power you may only banish him._

"Hmph… Kaida huh?"

 _The world will know of your deed, Sakuya._

"How in the world?" Sakuya pondered.

After months of riding back home with the book in his satchel Sakuya had finally agreed to his decision.

The next week people laughed and dance in their kingdom's streets to the hero, Sakuya, who granted them the freedom from the tyrant Kaida.

* * *

 _ **The Prophecy – Tyrant's Return**_

 ** _It has been a millennia since the banishment of the tyrant, but the magic shall not last an eternity. The return of Kaiba is inevitable and with him he will bring back darkness to the world and the hearts of creature._**

 ** _There is only one way to save this world from his terror. The soul of the previous banisher, Sakuya, has split into 9 auras._**

 ** _A select few born with noble or royal blood in their veins are ones of ancient descent, the successors to Sakuya, and speak the language of the old. In time they shall gather and claim their auras._**

 _ **The Lost Child** – The heiress to a fallen kingdom_

 _ **The Wanting** – An heiress wanting freedom_

 _ **The Ambitious** – A former noble_

 _ **The Angel** – The heiress with a pure soul_

 _ **The Paladin** – A noble with honed skills_

 _ **The Pillar** – A noble who supported others_

 _ **The Arrogant** – An heiress aspiring to be different_

 _ **The Roots** – A noble that keeps balance_

 _ **The Mischievous** – A noble who plays in the shadows_

 _ **Their destiny shall soon unfold.**_


	2. A City Girl

_**Its been 84 years. I'm just uploading for the heck of it (maybe).**_

 _ **Its half of what I wanted to write a long time ago but better late than never.**_

* * *

 _ **In the vast land of Otonokizaka there rule three kingdoms.**_

 _ **Far to the North is Articia, the kingdom of magic. As this region is normally cold the first settlers learned to harness the power of fire then continued to practice the other elements. For centuries the first mages, the Ayase Family, have held the title of rulers.**_

 _ **To the east is Viridia, the kingdom of harmony. Settled on a seaside cliff and surrounded by grassland. The townsfolk are among the most joyous along with the army, who hold the title to best defense. And as the middleman of the 3 kingdoms they hold as an important part for trade. The ones who settled long ago were the Minami Family now leaders to a great kingdom.**_

 _ **To the south is Medicia, the kingdom of wealth. Wealth gained from incredible medical and healing knowledge. The other two kingdoms rely on the medicine they produce and the knowledge they wield.**_ _ **For generations the Nishikino Family have passed down their knowledge.**_

* * *

Nozomi Toujou. A common girl living in the kingdom of magic. Taken in by the Yazawa family as a lost child only having little knowledge of her biological parents. From the start, the girl had always had a knack for alchemy and magic. Growing older by the years she had gained herself quite a reputation.

It was early morning, Nozomi had recently woken up and was heading downstairs.

"Nicocchi?" Nozomi called out.

"I'm in the storage room." Came a muffled response.

Nozomi walked into the small storage room finding Nico trapped underneath a crate. Nozomi had pushed the crate to the side offering her hand to Nico.

"How'd you end up with a crate pinning you down?" Nozomi giggled.

"Mother asked to get more supplies for the store and… you get the picture, right?"

"Could have asked for my help y'know."

Nico sighed, "I-I could've done it myself okay?! I just didn't think the crate would be so heavy."

Nico picked up a small crate of carrots and onions then asked Nozomi to pick up the crate that had previously trapped her. With ease Nozomi carried the crate to the front with Nico in tow, and set it down in front of the shelves. The duo went back for the rest of the supplies and shortly after started sorting them onto the shelves.

"Are you going out today again? From the walls?" Nico asked. Nozomi hummed in a response, "You're going to get yourself hurt someday."

"Today is not that day Nicocchi. I've always come home safe, so no need to worry okay?" Nozomi reassured.

Nico stared for a moment, "Sorry… It's just… I heard they bumped up the amount of guards at the walls today."

"I'll be safe don't worry." Nozomi repeated.

The purplenette made her way back upstairs and to her room. She grabbed her satchel and a small cloak that draped down to her knees. After checking her belongings Nozomi headed out of the shop. Passing through the street she waved at her neighbors.

Nearing the wall's entrance, she finds the news Nico had told her to be true. Indeed, there were more guards had been stationed at the wall. As she continued walking towards the gate a guardsman had stepped out in front of her.

"Madam. I will have to stop you from heading any further." A gruff voice stated.

"I'm only heading out for a bit. What's the matter with that?"

"If you haven't noticed the more the guards, the more the danger. So please head back."

As Nozomi was about to respond a familiar voice had joined into their conversation.

"Are you heading out again Nozomi?"

"Morning Mika, and yes I am." Nozomi greets her friend.

"I'm sorry to say but, I have received orders from the royal guard to not let anyone outside the walls."

"How come?" Nozomi quite intrigued by the news.

"It's better if I show you why. Follow me."

The girl leads Nozomi towards a door leading into the interior of the wall. They entered the room only seeing a staircase leading down.

"Never seen that door there before." Nozomi started.

"Yes this place was built in a haste. For the purpose of observation."

"Observation of what?"

Mika kept quiet as they had reached an iron door. She gave the door a hard knock and a tiny window opened. A pair of eyes had appeared from the side, the opening was closed and the heavy door was slowly open giving them access to the sealed off room.

"This is what the room is for." Mika gestured to a cage.

Nozomi looked around. Surrounding the cage were men and woman taking down notes. Inside the cage a bear. A bear that had grown 2 times the size of any normal bear, it had blackened fur, its eyes had become deep red, and it bare sharp pearly teeth. Nozomi took a moment to look around the room. Guards were fully armored and had shields and weapons out at all times. The room painfully silent except for the huffs and growls of the beast.

"What… what is up with that bear?" Nozomi whispered.

"That's a question I or anyone can't answer right now." Mika had whispered back.

The beast of a bear had been growling at the people who had gotten too close. Nozomi stepped forward taking the attention of the bear. For a moment deep red had stared into turquoise eyes. Then suddenly, the bear had let out a stressed roar backing itself away from the girl. It had caused the men and woman to fall back in fear, the guards' stance had change into a defensive formation. Mika walked to the side of the bear. It paid her no attention as it continued to stare at Nozomi.

"Nozomi… walk over here." Mika said.

Nozomi followed the steps of Mika. Eyeing the bear as it roared again and moved itself away.

"It's scared of you?"

Nozomi stepped up close to the cage. The bear no longer roared, only moving in caution of the girl.

 _Touch it. Take away the darkness in its heart._ A whisper echoed in Nozomi's head.

"Is there any way for me to get inside the cage?" Nozomi asked.

"A hatch on to- wait, are you crazy? That thing can kill you in a second." Mika placed her hand on the latter's shoulder.

"I… I need to get into that cage." She said again.

After a few arguments Nozomi had gotten her way and was now in the cage. The bear that normally would have tried to attack the guardsmen had stepped back to a corner of the cage. It laid there huffing and let out a few growls. Mika stood to the side of the bear at the edge of the cage gripping the bars and watching. Nozomi continued on stepping closer and closer.

Nozomi held out her hand and set it upon the head of the bear. Mika held her breath, the room growing silent.

Meanwhile, Nozomi felt like she was slipping as if she was losing control. The longer she kept her hand in its place the more she was slipping away, though she just couldn't take her hand away. Her eyes then flickered to white, dimly glowing. The hand that had been on the head of the bear was pressed deeper into the fur, changing the color. She murmured out incoherent words.

The men and woman, curious, had gathered around the cage taking notes of the event happening in front of them.

' _Fur is changing into a light brown'_

' _Eyes had turned brown'_

' _Seemingly went down in size'_

Murmurs grew into conversations around the room. The guardsmen and observers asking each other if they had known the girl. After a while the room was silent again, and by now the beast was but a regular bear.

Nozomi had regained control of herself. She nearly collapsed as she took her hand off the bear then noticed the people had gathered and were staring at her. She looked back at the bear, surprised to see it no longer the color of coal. It sat there unmoving staring at her.

"E-Excuse me miss, but uh… h-how did you… do this?" A man gestured to the bear, clearly dazed.

"I-I don't know… I don't recall doing this." Nozomi asked a bit confused.

 _I did this?_ She thought to herself.

Looking back towards the bear it seems to be completely calm just lying there.

"Up here." Mika lowered her hand down from the hatch.

Nozomi thanked her as she was lifted out from the cage.

"I'm sorry but, I'll have to get going now. I still need to head out." Nozomi said.

"Alright then. I'll go with you so you can pass the gate."

The pair headed back up the stairs and out into the gate entrance. It has only been about hour since they had gone down into the observation room. The sun was still shining bright, only a few hours until noon. They walked towards the gate Mika had stopped to talked to one of the guardsmen. The gate was already lifted by the time she had walked back over.

"Are you sure about this?" Mika asked.

"Yes, I think I'll do just fine. I'm not heading out far anyways." Nozomi again thanked her friend and walked beyond the gate.

Stepping out onto the wide road walking farther away from the gate a small smile had planted itself onto her face. Out here, surrounded by nature, she felt at ease. She kept to the left side of the road eyeing the trees. She stopped as she saw the tree she had carved an arrow in. She turned to left in which the arrow was facing and started walking into the forest.

After a few minutes of walking Nozomi had hit a dense thicket. Normally a person would turn around seeing no way to pass it. Though she knew a way considering she had made the thicket herself. The 'thicket' was just a simple illusion spell she had set up to hide the place. She was the only person to break this spell.

Slowly the 'thicket' disintegrated and the scene behind had been revealed. A beautifully lit pond with a waterfall of its own. Crystal clear water with creatures swimming around and prancing about. Nozomi had always held this place dear to her heart. Even though it was but a faint memory she would always reminisce about the warmth.

"Where are we going?" A 3-year-old Nozomi asked. A woman with the same set of locks and eyes her took her hand.

"A special place." The woman responded with a kind and loving smile.

Down the same road and the same forest they came upon to a small pond. The whole scenery wasn't really pretty on the eyes. The water was the color of dirt, there was a great lack of greenery, and animals. Nozomi was confused as to why a place like this is special.

The next moments she couldn't recall very well… all she could remember was being enveloped in warmth. Then the next thing she saw was the beautiful clear pond.

Nozomi walked around the pond looking for ingredients to be in use for her alchemy experiments. She would do this weekly since she finds the materials sold in town were a bit lacking. Within an hour she had gathered herself enough to last another week or so. With the task complete Nozomi headed back out towards the road, setting up the illusion barrier as she left.

* * *

Back at the Yazawa's small store, Nico had stood at the front the whole morning. Having sold almost half the supplies already she was exhausted from all the work.

"Maybe I should get the trio to help." Nico sighed then proceeded to go upstairs.

"Kokoro? Would you mind helping big sis out?" Nico entered her three younger siblings room only to be tackled to the ground.

"Really you mean it? I'll go down right now then!" Kokoro got up and bolted down the stairs. The other 2 kids followed her down. Nico shortly recovered from the fall and headed along with her siblings.

With the help of her siblings Nico had an easier time around the shop. It was already noon and Nico was getting worried about Nozomi. She looked up from the front desk eyeing the crowded road in front of her, searching. She noticed a small band of soldiers walking around hanging posters onto buildings, causing Nico to get a bit anxious. She quickly got up and started pacing towards one of the posters.

"Nicocchi?" A familiar voiced called out.

"Nozomi? She replied.

"Where are you going? It isn't closing time." Nico turned around and felt relief wash over.

"I know… just wanted to see what those guards were posting up." Nico walked back over to the storefront.

"Ah. Recruiting. They're recruiting new soldiers." Nozomi said. Nico now had her full attention to Nozomi, "Sit tight. I know you've always wanted to be in the army."

Nico kept quiet, it was true as a little girl up to now she always had the dream of being in the ranks. Her mother thought it was a ridiculous idea but, she didn't stop her. She said as soon as she turned 18 she could sign up.

As soon as I turn 18…June 22…that's in 2 days…

Nico sighed then paused.

"2 days…" Nico whispered, "I'll turn 18 and I can finally join!"

"Geez I thought you forgot." Nozomi laughed. "You should go talk it over with mother about it. I'll be here covering for you. Well as soon as I drop some stuff off."

Nozomi headed into the basement where she had setup an alchemy lab a few years back. She took all her gathered resources out of her satchel and started organizing. As soon as everything was laid out she headed to her room. Putting up her satchel and taking her cloak off she headed to the store front.

Nico had eagerly left as soon as she appeared, heading to the kitchen in the back.

Nozomi turned around smiling to herself in amusement. A few minutes had passed and she saw a troop of soldiers heading her way. In front was Mika, she seemed to be talking to a fellow soldier. She waved from afar, Nozomi returned the gesture. When the troop had gotten to the store she stepped forward and handed a paper to Nozomi.

"A message from the Captain." She said walking back to the troop and continued down the busy street.

Looking down at the paper confused the purplenette took a minute to read.

* * *

 _Dear Ms. Toujou,_

 _In these times our army needs more active soldiers; men and women alike. One of my squadron leaders, Mika, has recommended you join our ranks after seeing the event earlier this day._

 _I have received full detail at what happened at the scene. From what you've seen and our higher level security you must know those things are dangerous._

 _I am not forcing you to join our ranks only presenting you a proposition. I'd like to offer you training in alchemy and magic but from what I've gathered you're somewhat of a prodigy when it comes to it._

 _I know something like this is quite dangerous once you step into the field but again I'm not forcing anything upon you._

 _I only ask for your response soon and hopefully your acceptance to join our ranks._

 _-Captain of the Royal Guard_

* * *

Nozomi was surprised at the request and from the Captain at most. At the bottom of the page she had space to right out her response. Just above the empty space read.

 _If you have any concerns or conditions please write them along with your response and we'll see to the matter._

A sudden tap on her shoulder pulled her back into reality, she turned to see her stepmother.

"I've talked with Nico about my promise with her and the army." She paused, "Nozomi... I want you to join along with her.

"What?" The young girl nearly shouted in surprised, "W-what about the shop?"

"Your 3 siblings and I can do just fine in your place." She responded.

"But why? I see no reason for her to risk her life." Nico said from the doorway, the two turning her way.

"I don't want anything bad to happen to you Nico. I want her there so she can support you and you do the same with her." Her mother said. Nico wanted to argue but saw no reason to, she knew her mother wouldn't let up on her decisions.

"That all depends on Nozomi's decision." Nico looked over to her, "We doing this together?"

Nozomi held her gaze for a moment then looked down at her letter. A small smile made its way to her face.

"Together." She nodded.

Nozomi had written her response on the paper along with the conditions to let Nico join along with her. Everything was set.

* * *

The next morning, a pair of eyes looked upon the walls of the city from atop a balcony.

"Pri-... Princ-... Princess." A faint voice called out, "Princess?!"

"My apologies. What did you need?" A silky voice responded.

"Breakfast will be served soon... the Captain will also be making an appearance."

Turning from the balcony the princess thanked the maid and dismissed her. Taking a moment to look back at the city below her, cerulean eyes glistening, turning dull as she headed to go bathe and put on a fresh pair of clothes. Within half an hour she was sitting next to her sister in the dining hall.

"Eli dear, are you going to eat your food?" A concerned voice asked. No response.

"Sis!" Came a sharp whisper and a tug at her sleeve. Eli snapped from her thoughts.

"Yes?" Eli looked up.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Her father then voiced his concern. Eli stayed quiet for moment.

"I've just been thinking that's all." Eli started taking bites out of her food.

The family sat in a calm yet awkward silence. Through the silence heavy steel footsteps could be heard and the next moment the Captain of the Royal Guard stood in front of the door.

"A good day to you, Your Majesties." She said while taking a deep bow.

"Lift your head Tsubasa. Let us go talk with council." Eli's father stood from the table and walking away at a brisk pace. Eli waited for her father to be out of earshot then turned to her mother.

"Be back no later than 6." Her mother said.

"Thank you!" She burst out in wide smile and headed for her room.

Putting on common clothes and a hood to hide her blonde hair Eli jumped from her balcony landing in some bushes and rushing to her breakaway spot. Reaching the perimeter fence, the one obstacle from her and the city, she quickly moved through a henge towards a fairly large hole. Squeezing past she heads toward the city to explore.

As the Yazawa family preps for the party taking action the next day, Nozomi goes off to the gate. She finds Mika and hands her the letter from the Captain.

"Please get this to the Captain as soon as possible." Nozomi says eagerly. Mika smiles and calls over a royal carrier and send them off.

"You should probably be getting a letter by tomorrow morning." Mika said.

"Perfect please get it to me as fast as you can." Nozomi quickly gave her thanks and ran back to the shop. Though barreling straight into another girl in the process. Falling back she quickly snapped her head to the girl she had ran into.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that! Are you okay?" Nozomi still on adrenaline rushed to help her up.

* * *

"It's fine, I'm okay for the most part." She said with a silky voice looking directly at Nozomi.

"Oh uh. That's... that's good..." Nozomi voice trailed off as she was captivated by the girl's cerulean colored eyes.

For a moment Eli wondered as why the girl kept staring at her. Her cheeks were tinted pink as she looked upon the girls face, realizing as she stared right into turquoise eyes.

 _My eyes..._

She quickly turned her face away and faked embarrassment.

"Could you please let go of my hand." Eli said in a small voice. The sudden loss of the smoothness was felt on her hand.

"I'm sorry! I should um... get going." The purplenette ran off once again. Eli sighed in relief.

 _She didn't ask about my eyes. I'm safe._

Eli looked down at her hand a bit of warmth lingered from the touch. The blonde turned towards the castle and decided to go back earlier than she intended.

* * *

The next day Nozomi woke at the break of dawn. She to a quick bath before she headed out to the gate. She stood watching the bustling of guards trying to find Mika. A guard then approached her from the crowd.

"Ms. Toujou?" He questioned.

"Yes, that's me." She quickly answered.

"The captain was personally going to give this to you, but duty calls. Here you go." The guard handed her the letter.

With a wide smile on her face she headed back towards the humble little store. As she arrived friends and neighbors had gathered around the store to celebrate. After pushing her way through the crowd Nozomi tackled Nico to the ground.

"Are you trying to break my back or something?" Nico escaped from under Nozomi, "What's got you excited? Other than today being my birthday."

The older of the two held out a letter towards the younger.

"Happy Birthday!"

* * *

 _ **Hope this was satisfying.**_

 _ **TY FOR READING :)**_

 _ **PS. Maybe more?**_


End file.
